The Maze
|date release = November 28th, 2017 November 29th, 2017 |other = The first level to have two endings |tz = Late Afternoon |jumps = 0 |previous = The Easter |next = The Earth |falls = 36 (35 if not going for gem after the 70% sign)|u-turns = 42}} Soundtrack The BPM is 135 for the entire song. Difficulty *The camera is over around and around, so better watch out! *The fog may make it harder to see the path. *You could be distracted from the Mayan features on the wall, such as the pyramids and coffins. *The line turns the other direction, making you confused and try to turn and fall off. *There are 2 ways to go, but only 1 way to complete it. *Be careful of the U-turns and the dead ends. Strategy *Like the title of the level, the level is developed in accordance on how a maze works, as the path changes often. *Tap with the rhythm because you might lose track if you use your vision, especially with the different paths. If you find that the music is off-sync, try to find where you would tap with your eyes instead. *Recently with The Racing update guides were added to all levels(Excluding Racing) making this level much easier *When cheating, it is recommended to not play with music on. The music will probably confuse you. Gameplay = Shorter way Gallery The Maze (Needs Fix).png|Beta level released to China The maze.jpg|Beta level released to beta testers The Maze icon.png|Level officially released Trivia *The Maze is the second level in which the line can make a U-turn; The first being All About Us. *The Maze was given the most falls, more than The Mountains, which is 46 falls. *Most of the level's falls are "mini-falls". *The Maze is the first level to have a "secret ending". The secret ending is a message from the developers of the game, showing a photo of the team and saying "GREETINGS FROM DEV TEAM. THANKS FOR PLAYING". *The soundtrack can go off when you either turn too early or too late or even make a U-turn. *The level is likely based off of the Maya civilization, given because of the unique paintings on rocks. *The cube in the level icon moves diagonally. *You can beat the level by using a cheat route. Many YouTubers have addressed you can cheat more than one way to beat the level. *The level icon uniquely displays the crowns in a long grey slab; unlike any others, in which the crowns are displayed in white pedestals. *Technically, The Maze is the first level to not feature the pyramid at the end, though if you choose to use the alternative/secret path. *When you use the secret ending, you can still crash into the green grass ground after you turn if you turn too early. Percentage marks *The 10% marker is on the side of the path. In fact you may be able to see it at the start making you think you already ready reached 10%. This is more noticeable with the No Fog Glitch. *The 20% marker is on the side of the path. Before the second fall. Don't try to go over it or you will fail. *The 30% marker is on the wall after the first crown. But before the twelfth fall. *The 40% marker is on the wall before the sixteenth fall. *The 50% marker is on the wall at the eighteenth fall. *The 60% marker is off to the right on a wall after the twenty-first fall. *The 70% marker is before the twenty-second fall in large text. *The 80% marker is on the wall at the yellow part, after the twenty-sixth fall. *The 90% marker is on the side of the path after the thirty-sixth fall. Leaked Gameplay A YouTuber leaked beta gameplay before the level was released. The stolen footage was recorded using a screen recorder. The YouTuber was most likely a beta tester for Dancing Line and probably had beta access revoked. Category:Levels released in 2017 Category:Epic levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Levels